We are the Nobodies
by Ashland-Asylum
Summary: I am not a Dwarf, Hobbit, Mortal, Wizard or either a monster. I am just an Elf, with too many secrets and troubles for one woman to handle alone. But when I was just a child, my parents left me in a place called the Shire. My adveture starts here. Leg/OC
1. Odd Individual

** Chapter One:**

** The Odd Individual **

_In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole,and that means comfort._

_It had a perfectly round door like a porthole, painted green, with a shiny yellow brass knob in the exact middle. The door opened on to a tube-shaped hall like a tunnel: a very comfortable tunnel without smoke, with paneled walls, and floors tiled and carpeted, provided with polished chairs, and lots and lots of pegs for hats and coats - the hobbit was fond of visitors. The tunnel wound on and on, going fairly but not quite straight into the side of the hill - The Hill, as all the people for many miles round called it - and many little round doors opened out of it, first on one side and then on another. No going upstairs for the hobbit: bedrooms, bathrooms, cellars, pantries (lots of these), wardrobes (he had whole rooms devoted to clothes), kitchens, dining-rooms, all were on the same floor, and indeed on the same passage. The best rooms were all on the left-hand side (going in), for these were the only ones to have windows, deep-set round windows looking over his garden and meadows beyond, sloping down to the river._

_This hobbit was a very well-to-do hobbit, and his name was Bilbo Baggins._

_But that tale was meant to be told on another day, at another time. The unexpected party at Bilbo's doorstep will have to be sung some other night. Since this is the adventure of a individual who has also lived at Bags-End all her life, in comfort much like most Hobbits._

_Under Bilbo's' care she grew into someone with a spark in her eye, you could tell, even in her youth, she ached for adventure. Yearned for the day where her name would be renowned for feats possibly even greater than Master Baggins' as well! She was a born Took if he ever saw one. Yet for one odd reason or another, she has never been known to leave Bags-End let alone the travel very far from Bywater, the central heart of the Shire. _

_On many occasions more often than not, Bilbo did ponder why she would never agree to travel with him, her face would show sadness whenever adventure did call him from time to time, yet it always seemed to lighten with a big smile when she heard him walking the dirt road to Bags-End, singing one tune or another. He often thought she was lonely being by herself for weeks at a time, considering most of his friends lived quite a long distance, with haired hobbit feet, even longer. But it all changed when Frodo showed up._

_She was quite the odd fellow, having very few friends, the other Hobbits of Hobbiton, even if they would never say it in front of her, out of Bilbo's respect, they were suspicious of an outsider in their midst. To have an Elf in the Shire of all places was viewed as queer. _

_Now you as well might think it odd that an Elf would be under Bilbos' care and guidance, she wasn't born in the Shire, they all knew that, she looked to be of fifth-teen in age, but with elves, who knew just how old she was! She appeared just some years after Bilbo's journey, some may say carried in by the one and only Gandalf the Grey, but who truly knows on those stormy nights in the Shire? Word got around from one nosy Hobbit to another that she did not remember much of origins or where on Middle Earth she hailed from and most importantly why she didn't go back. All of this only increased how much of an oddity she was to the Hobbits. Even so, with all said and done, the Shire became her home._

_But that was many years ago, almost seventy five years have passed since that day she mysteriously appeared at Bags-End. Many things have changed, Bilbo left for Rivendell quite a long time ago, so for many many seasons it was just her and Frodo living behind that __perfectly round door, painted green, with a shiny yellow brass knob in the exact middle._

* * *

**So, this all the way up to chapter 11 will be completely re-done and rewritten. This is short, sorry about that but I thought adding more would ruin it.**

**Now, Onward to the next chapter!**

**-Ashland (Please review if you enjoyed the new!)**


	2. The Hobbit, the Elf and the Wardrobe

**Chapter Two:**

**The Hobbit, the Elf and the Wardrobe.**

* * *

Everything happens for a reason, at least that is what I learned from Gandalf, what I also learned though throughout my many years of Middle Earth is that when ill will happens upon their lives, they like to blame others for their misfortune. Dwarfs blame Elves, Elves blame Men and Men blame everyone. Or so I have read in one of Bilbos' many books and journals. Hobbits though, while there may not be half as many adventurous tales as the other races, they mind their own, only wanting comfort in their Hobbit-holes. Well, most of the time.

Perhaps it was the fact that Frodo was raised a good part of his life at Bags-End with Bilbo that adventure called him in his dreams. And while elves don't sleep, I still pondered the thought of amazing journeys at night while Middle Earth slept. _I_ _was only waiting for the right moment..._ Is what I told herself, but part of me thought that moment would never come. So, instead, I took up gardening with Hamfast Gamgee who later passed it onto his son, Samwise. Now while Hamfast was very calm and had a love for re-telling stories of old, Samwise was quite the oppisite, I suppose me being an elf, was something to talk about! I even caught him staring at me at times. Through out the many years, he held a steady loyalty and friendship to Frodo and I even with myself being the odd one in the group. _But if you ask me, that Peregrin Took and Meriadock Brandybuck were the queerest of our party._

Life in the Shire was just like it has always been; comfortable. Each day, when the sun started to rise up over Bags-End, I left my study, left whatever book I may have been reading or plant I was analyzing, to make Frodo some tea and a hardy breakfast for himself and I. Like most hobbits, I loved eating! Then, after cleaning up, I grab my bow and arrow Gandalf himself gave to me on a visit. I practice till midday, made my way back to home and start gardening with Samwise. When the end of the day draws near, what I do varies; I may have a brew with Merry and Pip, read with Frodo, or relax with Gamgee near the old tree. While there may be some differences with each sun rise, they always never stray to far from normal.

It did change though, when I saw Gandalf again I thought it would be a joyous occasion. One to celebrate since we have not have the Grey Wizard in the Shire for almost nine years! I was home alone, while Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pip were at The Green Dragon. I just was about to finish kneading some dough when I heard a knock at the door. Looking up from my concentration, I wiped my flour stained hand onto my brown pants, _I'm sure I look like a mess!_ I thought, before bending my knees slightly and opened the door. What I thought was going to be a hobbit, was actually a human.

'"Gandalf?" I questioned, surprised by his appearance. He ducked down a bit and entered the cozy hobbit-hole, he held a face of panic and looked disheveld. "Gandalf?" I said again, taking in a sight I have never seen before. "Do you know where Frodo is?" He asked, looking around the many candle lit hallways. "Well, he should be coming back soon." I replied, making my way to the kitchen. "I'll go and make you some tea, have a seat..." I yelled from the hearth.

We talked for only a few minutes before Frodo appeared, just as shocked as I was with Gandalf.

Frodo welcomed his old friend with surprise and great delight. They looked hard at one another. Before Gandalf broke into his famous smile ''You look the same as ever, Frodo!''

"As do you my good friend!" Frodo replied; but looked at me as if saying this was not the truth. Secretly he thought that Gandalf looked older and more careworn. He pressed him for news of himself and of the wide world, and soon they were deep in talk, I stayed beside them, enjoying a rare moment with two life-long friends while they stayed up far into the night until they both nodded off to sleep by the warming fire. I kissed their heads, putting a blanket on both, then went off to my study.

After serving both the hobbit and wizard a late breakfast, I made my way outside to help Samwise with some weeds that have been bothering us both for a week! The day was a beautiful one, spring was on the wind and the trees were giddy with warmth. The sun warmed the grass under my strong bare feet, while laughter could be heard all around. Today was a good day! I wrapped up my pant legs and rolled up my sleeves before grabbing a pair of gloves.

"Good morrow Ms Alyan." Sam greeted me with a smile. I turned around, just finishing up a small patch next to the wooden fence. "You're late again Mr. Gamgee! What, were you to busy gawking at Rosie more?" I laughed lightly at my friend. "Now that's not funny Alyan." He replied with a frown. I gave him some shears and we walked to the problem area: closest to the window. We chatted away while the breeze went through our short hair, until one nosy hobbit decided to eaves-drop on Frodo and Gandalfs conversation. "Samwise Gamgee, what are you doing?" I whispered harshly before he covered my mouth and motioned for me to listen.

They talked of a ring, how it held the power to create a shawdow of Middle Earth if fell into the wrong hands, I knew what they were talking about, Bilbo had books covering the Dark Years and the defeat at the inhuman Sauron at the hands of Isildur who then took the ring for his self, claiming the One Ring for a heirloom for his mighty family and a weregild for his fallen father and brother in hopes to receive large amounts of gold for such a prize. He soon passed on, many say because that is what the ring willed. Soon, talking of the Ring of Power turned into whispers and those whispers became quite after many centuries.

So what did Frodo have to do with this ominous tale of woe?

* * *

**I hoped you enjoy the revised version of this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was the morning, and as of the moment we are heading

"into the wild"

as Aragorn said. But when the boys found out they were going to see the Elves in Rivendell, they were happier than most would be. I looked amazed at my friends, and spoke. "You do that I am an elf right Sam?" Pippin spoke back,

"Well even if you are, you really don't seem like it." I frowned and turned to Aragorn and Frodo. "Do I not look like an Elf?" Frodo and Aragorn just kept on walking. I sighed and mumbled to myself. "I guess not." The conversation shortly after changed to one of food.

We walked a great distance, and on the first night of our six day journey, we were too sleep in the Great Watchtower of Amon Sul. When night was falling fast, Aragorn had laid out four swords, one for each hobbit. I walked with him when he said that he was going to look around.

Only after 20 minutes of walking we sat down on rocks that were sprawled out at random, on the grassy plain. He started a small fire, and just looked at it, as if he was lost in thought. I moved closer and grabbed his face softly with both hands. My fingers moved against his slightly bearded cheek, I spoke softly.

"Much is clouding your thoughts my friend" He looked back into my eyes, "As is yours Alyan" I looked down and put my hands back into my lap. I only spoke above a whisper, "As is always Aragorn." He looked at me with an unreadable face.

"I am sure Frodo and the rest of the Hobbits will get by safely, you should not worry" he said. I laughed, but it was a hallow one at the most. "May I ask something of you?" I said while looking into his eyes once more. He nodded. "If something were to happen to me, I would want to make sure Sam, Merry, Pippen and especially Frodo are in safe care." He nodded once more and spoke: "I shall do my best, friend" I smiled and just looked into the flames. We sat in silence once more.

I jumped up, startled by the sound of hooves. I awoke Aragorn who slept silently next to me. And once his eyes fluttered open I yelled. "They are here!" He got up quickly. And we ran to the Watchtower, I positioned my bow at the ready. And when I saw one in sight, I shot. And that is what happened; I kept on shooting, one arrow after another. But it seemed that could not help Frodo. He was stabbed in the shoulder,

"Frodo!"

I yelled while dropping to the floor next to him. He looked weak, cold, and defenseless. I looked at Aragorn who was on the other side of him. "What can we do?" I asked franticly. He pulled the sword out of him.

"He was stabbed by a Morgul Blade." He spoke gravely while the blade itself looks as if it turned into ash and went away in the air, "Ahh!" Frodo yelled out in anguish. Aragorn looked at us. "I cannot do anything, he needs elvish medicine."

Sam spoke up. "But Rivendell is still six days away!"

We were now in the forest. Aragorn laid Frodo down. "What is happening to him?" I asked.

The ranger replied back: "He is passing into the shadow world… If we do not save him, he will turn into a Wraith." He told Sam quickly to run off to find a plant to help to stop the poison, he left as well. I bent down and looked at Frodo closely. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. He spoke hoarsely.

"If I don't make it, you need to finish it." He let it drop on my lap. My eyes watered, I spoke softly in a calming voice.

"Now my friend, you shall not say such things" I kissed his forehead. He closed his eyes once more. I got up off the ground, and put the ring on a silver chain that was once again around my neck. I hid it with my shirt well.

A woman came, on a white horse. She was beautiful, who was this woman? She said something softly to Frodo, in some type of language, in which I could not understand. Merry asked quietly.

"Who is that?"

Sam replied back:

"she is an elf"

I stared at her in awe, could our race be that beautiful? She quickly picked up Frodo and put him on the white horse. Aragorn came over to her. They seem to have bickered for only a moment. Before she leapt on her horse, and went into a full gallop. I panicked, "where is she taking him?" I asked, "To Rivendell, now let us go" he said shortly.

-Rivendell, 7 days later-

This place was something different from the Shire completely; it was amazing, and delicate. We have been here for only two days. But every way I turn there is something to stare at, the intricate wood carvings, to the people. All seemed fragile, but deadly. It was at this time I was being sent to talk with Lord Elrond. But it seemed I was a tad bit lost since I am now in the courtyard. Huffing I sat down on a bench, looking into the water next to me. I looked different as well. My hair nicely sat upon my head, while I still wore shorts and a tunic, it was not of white and brown, but of a silky material of white and cream. I still carried the ring of power around my neck. But soon hoofs made me look up suddenly, someone was coming. And true to my word, there was another Elf, who arrived on horseback. He just like all the other Elves was a beautiful man. But he had a certain glow to him. I got up and walked nervously over to him, "_Am I truly afraid to talk to him?" _I said in my head. He jumped off the horse and looked around. I spoke up

"Excuse me, but do you by chance know where the study of Elrond is?" He looked me at as if analyzing me.

"Why yes, I am heading there as well. Shall we walk together then?" He asked in such a kind tone. I nodded and turned around and waited for him to lead the way. We walked the halls casually, he spoke up. "My name is Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood, of the Woodland Realm." I laughed and he looked at me, surprised at my outburst.

"I am sorry, that is just a long title to tell to another" He smiled crookedly. I asked "So you are a Prince? Sir Greenleaf" He nodded and spoke again

"I am, but for right now, I am a warrior ready to serve for Middle Earth" My eyes seemed to enlarge at such a statement. He whispered something to me in that language from before. I smiled and quickly corrected him.

"Oh, I do not speak that language nor can I understand it" He looked at me in disbelief. And was about to say something but I interrupted, "Ah here is the study, I shall be out shortly sir Greenleaf, so you may go in."

I opened and closed the door quickly. And looking around the study I found Elrond. I walked over to him, standing in front of him. I cleared my throat. He looked up and smiled. "Ms Alyan, if I remember correctly?" He asked. I just nodded my head in a yes. And stood quietly while he told me his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

I stared at the King of Rivendell; he held such a calm face as if the ring of power was not under his domain….His home. I bowed to Elrond, I was asking for forgiveness since we had brought evil into his amazing palace. He got up from his intricately wood chair, and put a hand out for me to stop. I looked confused at what the king was doing. He spoke softly

"You do not have to bow down to me, Lady Alyan"

I stared at him for only a moment before speaking. "Then you shall not call me Lady Alyan, milord." He looked at me amused, "_Did I really just give him an order?" _I looked up frantically. "Only…! If you do not want to call me that" I said in a nervous tone.

He chuckled at my expense, putting a hand on my shoulder, his eyes shined greatly in the sunlight. "My dear, you are an interesting elf." I looked at him, with wide eyes.

"How is that Lord Elrond?" I asked in simple disbelief. Even if I had a blush on my cheeks, I would like to know. While looking down at the wooden floors, I spoke again.

"I am just barely an elf, I do not speak the language, nor do I look like an Elvin woman I have seen, they have long flowing beautiful hair while mine is short and a tad curly. And then when it comes to how they dress, I do not compare at all….I suppose I was meant to be a hobbit."

Elrond just stared into my face while he spoke softly "My dear that in which you say is not true, you have a beauty that shines over the rest of us, you have friends that would die for you, and you are destined to greatness"

I smiled and one tear dropped from my green eyes. "_Am I crying because I am happy?" _Elrond smiled, and said happily. "Now, I hear that your friend Frodo the hobbit is up, if I were you, I would make haste." I just nodded and quickly exited from the giant wooden doors. To my surprise Legolas was still there waiting patiently to go in. He didn't seem to notice me. I had taken the time to stare at him, and just like the rest of us he held grace, and stature, his long blond hair fell in tresses upon his shoulder. His bow laid on his back, moving up and down with his heartbeat. I blinked my eyes, and the next moment he was from out of my sight.

"Prince Greenleaf?"

I asked only above a whisper.

"I see that you are done my lady. I shall see you around"

His hot breath traveled from his mouth to my ear and neck. I shivered at his movement, and I stood still. "_Click"_

The door shut and I left to find my hobbits. "Please Mr. Baggins be alright" I spoke silently to myself. I walked down the hall, with eagerness on my face and worry in my heart.

-Legolas-

I walked over to where the king elf stood, at the balcony starring over his courtyard, where I was just at only a few moments before. My ears picked up on the laughter and small talk of hobbits beneath us.

"Lord Elrond?" I asked and he spoke back softly not taking his eyes off of the hobbits.

"Just watch Legolas"

I did as he said and looked below us, and there were just the hobbits I have heard talk about. Four of them stood together in a circle, until one with curly black hair looked up and smiled widely. "Alyan!" he yelled happily while yelling over to this person. She soon appeared from the hallway and ran over to the four hobbits, which crowded around her. "_That is the elf from just a minute before"_ I said to myself.

"As you may already know, her name is Alyan, she like the other four hobbits came from the Shire. But as of right now, she carries the ring…"

I quickly looked at him, and spoke gravely. "This is the elf?" He just nodded to answer my question.

We sat in silence until he chuckled and spoke with a wisp of a smile on his face. "She holds a strong connection with each of the hobbits, since she grew up there. But it seems she does not speak a word of our language, or even know much about our culture."

I laughed at this strange elf. What a peculiar woman, that she was. "I've noticed that she holds a bow." I said shortly Elrond nodded and said "I have something to ask of you"

-Alyan-

"Frodo, how are you?" I asked concerned. Hugging him close to me, what I did not notice is the blush and snickers from the other hobbits at the time.

"All is well my friend, but it seems we have to go to a council meeting tonight, to decide what is happening with the ring…" Frodo said. I just looked at him and I sadden. I knew what this meant.

"Does that mean…After the meeting we are heading back to the Shire?" I asked. Frodo asked back quickly realizing my sudden mood change.

"If you do not wish to end our adventure yet, then I may have to come…Since I know you would get into trouble without Sam and me around."

I kissed his forehead, and spoke quietly into his ear. "My friend, it is time for you and Samwise to take a break…Maybe someday, we could go back on another adventure. But let us head back to the Shire tomorrow"

* * *

All the men were speaking around in a circle, well more like arguing, with one another. It had gotten out of hand when I brought up the ring and put it onto a stone pedestal. A hairy dwarf jumped up and proceeded to hit it with his weapon.

I flinched and squirmed as a quick image of the reoccurring black slit of an eye was in my mind once more.

But all began to yell, Dwarf, Wizard, Men, and Elves alike, screamed at who was going to destroy the ring.

"I will take it!"

Screamed a familiar voice "Frodo!" I whispered softly.

Everyone had attention on him, he spoke more calmly now. "I will take it" And there was many questions if he could even do it. I looked down to the stone floor, knowing the outcome. Gandalf spoke, saying "I will go with him"

Aragorn spoke, "You have my sword" I looked up surprised.

"And you have my bow" said Legolas. I smiled now,

A gruff voice spoke, "and my ax" it was the dwarf from before. I looked amazed.

Sam, Merry and Pippin came, out of the shadows were they were hiding, saying that they were going to come along with Frodo no matter what. And now, Frodo turned around to me as did everyone else did. It was silent, and I smiled to myself and said. "You know Frodo; I guess you cannot take a break."

All of the hobbits looked down solemnly. I looked up to everyone and grinned.

"Neither shall I, I suppose…So Mr. Baggins and company, you have my bow, and friendship"

They all seemed to smile. And we turned our attention to Lord Elrond.

"The ten of you should be the Fellowship of the Ring"

* * *

**I hope you have liked chapter four. This last part, was my favorite to write.**

**And It seems to come to my attention form a reviewer of mine, that I have gotton a few things wrong, but please bear with me, I am just now starting to re-read the first book, and I shall re-do the the chapters when I can.**

**And for, a reveiwer who PMed me, i shall answer it here,: Yes, there wil surely be a "love scene" between Alyan, and whoever the reviewrs chose, and at that time, I shall make the rating M. But that will not happen for a long while.**

**But as for all my other reveiwers, you are amazing in helping with your advice to make my story much more appealing! I really do have to thank you for all the help and encouragment so far. 3 I am trying my hardest to live up to your expectations, so I take you advise to heart! :D (warrior princess 01, Elvewen)**

**Sorry if I have written any grammatical mistakes, I do try.**

**-Ashland**

**ps, I would like if I could at least get my reviews up to 15 before the release of my next chapter. Sorry if I sound pushy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is just a filler, the real adventure begins in the next chapter:3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I paced around the guest room, frantically wondering what I have just done. Did I really just say those words? Am I part of the Fellowship? Can I trust any of them besides the Hobbits? So many pondering questions ran through my mind, that I barely heard the soft knock on the door.

"You may come in"

A semi familiar elfin woman came in, her dark hair wisped around her face; she looked elegant, fragile, and deadly all at the same time. She walked into the room and closed the big wooden behind her. She spoke in the only language I understood.

"My father is holding a feast in honor of the Fellowship. He has asked me to help you prepare for this event tonight."

I nodded then realization hit me, I shivered in detest and spoke in a scared tone "Do I….Have to wear a dress?" She looked at me as if analyzing if I was joking or not, and soon after she had left to grab another outfit, for myself to wear. She came back shortly after with new cloth in her hands. I pulled off the cream colored tunic and shorts; I discarded it on to a plush chair besides me. I turned around to face Arwen, her eyes wandered to the ring; she did not speak until I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Young Frodo seems to have keen interest in you my dear"

I pulled the soft silky ice blue shirt over my head and fitted it properly on my slim figure, and turned around while trying to pull up the white shorts; I looked up at the beauty,

"Well, of course, I would hope so, since I have been friends with the Bagginess's for many years, especially Frodo."

I laughed slightly and stood up straight, she looked at me with a small smile on her face. I then smirked and asked slyly "What is your relationship with Aragorn?" Arwen blushed. Walking over to the extravagant looking wooden bed we sat down, it was at this moment when she told me the history of her and Aragorn, as well as many things about the elfin culture that I had not even a clue about before this day.

* * *

I walked into the dining hall; it was filled with Dwarfs, Hobbits, Men, Elves, each sitting in a long chair, which had a plush back of a brown material. I looked around as to where I would sit. Every ethnicity sat with each owns kind, I scuffed at this foolishness, thinking that nothing will ever change.

"_The Hobbits...? Or Elves?" _

I questioned mentally to myself, and saw it would only be fit sitting next to the Hobbits, since I barely considered myself an elf and besides, from what I can hear, they are all talking in elfin. I sat next to Frodo, and smiled at him.

"Why hello Mr. Frodo"

I said sweetly, and it seems he was about to speak up before Pippin said sarcastically

"Aye, she kinda looks like an elf now eh Merry?"

Merry just nodded full heartedly, I smirked at them wickedly and was about to reply back but someone whispered into my ear first.

"My friend, from what I have learned you should never listen to those Hobbits"

I chuckled and turned around, and saw Aragorn next to me, and smiled "You would think I would have learned after all these years eh?" He just smiled back, and the dinner went on in a rather dull manner, with slight talk with Aragorn, Frodo and Sam, I laughed somewhat loudly at something Sam said and I was immediately met with a gaze, from across the candle lighted room. It was the Prince, so I just arched one of my eyebrows and whispered into Aragorn's ear.

"What do you know of Prince Legolas?"

"Without giving too much away, I can truly say he is an excellent archer."

I stared at him blankly, it was not much information. He laughed at me and whispered back

"I should not say much, since Legolas is looking over here, friend"

I instantly looked down at the glass plate below me, quite embarrassed to look up.

* * *

I now walked around bare footed, feeling the soft dew grass on my feet relaxed me, and I was much more comfortable since I was out of the eye of everyone and back into my brown shorts and now clean lose white tunic. I laughed whenever I put them on; the outfit seemed to match Frodo's exactly. Actually if my hair was much curlier, and I was shorter, I would _almost_ like Frodo's double.

I sat down under a great tree; putting my back against the trunk of it, I closed my eyes. I pictured the days when the hobbits and I all sat under the shade by a slow moving river thinking that we were off on our own adventure, whether it was in the Shire or not. Or when all of us would go to the pub, dancing and laughing happily. Opening my eyes I looked down at the ring, twirling it in my fingers. It whispered many a sweet things, if I just did one thing for it. I frowned

"You're the reason we are in this mess ya'know so hush up"

A crunch or the colorful leaves on the ground broke my blame game with the ring. I reached for my bow and stood up, pointing it in the direction of the sound. I spoke boldly

"Come on out!"

A few more crunches came after that and soon I was face to face with the Prince. He spoke, and it was tinged with annoyance.

"If I were you, I would not show the ring like that"

I huffed and walked past him.

"Thanks for the advice"

He turned around to see that I still had my bow on him

"And you should be more prepared, when someone has you under the arrow Prince Greenleaf"

I put it down and walked away, but before I left I spoke again. "You should not underestimate me"

He spoke rudely back. "And to you with me"

Smirking I went back to my room, thoughts were racing fast through my head. Most of them were about the journey we had to embark on tomorrow morning. I was frightened as to what laid ahead.

* * *

**Alrighty, first of all I have to say THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I noticed ast night that on the other chap, I put up saying I wanted 15, but that was an accident. I only wanted 10 for that one, so getting over ten made my day! :D**

**Also:**

**For my Avatar readers! I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow night, sorry for the delay:[**

**To my Batman fic readers: I am revamping the story atm, so it will be better organized, and the next chapter should be out soon!**

**And to Everyone! I was thinking of doing a Sweeney Todd/OC Story, do you think I should?**

**Anyways:**

**Sorry if there was any grammer mistakes, and I have to thank everyone that has reviewed/favorited/alerted :D to those who have helped with the story and encourages I am truely indebted to you!**

**-Ashland**

**Reviews are greaaaaat C:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy~~**

* * *

The next day arrived quickly, to quick in my opinion but I suppose that it would have arrived even if I never wanted this day to come. We left early in the morning, many said prayers for us that we get to Mordor with ease, _if_ that was even possible.

I walked to the hairy dwarf that was now close to me, I was very energetic to meet his acquaintance for some odd reason.

"We have yet to meet officially" I said while looking down at him, I bent down slightly and held out my tan hand. "My name is Alyan" I smiled my pearly whites.

He looked at my hand and scoffed at it. "The names Gimli" He said rather shortly in a gruff manner, it appeared that he did not want much to do with me. What on Earth have I done to him? But I ignored his tone, put my hand back to my side and kept on speaking:

"It's a pleasure to meet you Gimli, I must say that I am rather happy to actually interact with a dwarf, since I have only heard stories from Bilbo" I rambled on about all the great stories the old hobbit told Frodo and I have heard about Dwarfs, and Gimli filled in much more detail about things I did not even know. We really seemed to hit it off quite well for a first meeting.

But the conversation was short lived when Gandalf turned around and told us to rest our bones. Which I was grateful for conserving energy since I found out that it takes forty nights till we get to the Misty Mountains. So at the moment I was watching Merry and Pippen practice sword fighting with Boromir, while listening to Gimli telling the old wizard that they should travel through the Mines of Moria saying that his cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome. It seemed Gandalf detested this idea by say "No. Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

My ears perked up slightly at an almost a thunderous sound not too far off in the distance, I got up from my spot and jumped on a rock that was facing the noise, I looked to try and see if I could see anything. But to no prevail, so I just kept on watching the sky hoping to see something soon.

"Do you not see anything?"

A snide voice besides me asked, I looked over and it was Greenleaf searching off in the distance just like I. Naturally I sighed and spoke short with him,

"If I did, then I would have spoke of it"

He looked at me with a small glare on his face; obviously we were not over the situation last night. It would seem that we have started an unspoken game: _'who could be the better elf.'_ But truly, I did not want to be around this fellow; he grated on my nerves.

The noise became louder, and that had made my revere of thoughts quit. I looked farther off into the distance and I finally saw something it was a black cloud, and it was moving quite fast. But the funny thing was: there was not a single strong wind.

"There"

I whispered and pointed to the mass. He looked right at it and I spoke again:

"What on earth is it?"

It soon caught everyone's attention,

"What is that" Sam asked, was followed by Gimli speaking:

"Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud" Boromir spoke next:

"It's moving fast, against the wind"

I now was afraid of what it was, but Legolas yelled before I could think of even more.

"Crebain from Dunland!"

"Hide!" Aragorn shouted, "Take cover!" he shouted again while Boromir yelled 'Hurry!'

So we hurriedly put out the small fire and then gathered up our items and we left to hide in the crevices of rocks, to the leaves of bushes. And they soon came quickly, hundreds of them flew everywhere. But as quickly as they came, they left. Obviously not finding what they wanted. When Gandalf finally got out, we took it as the time; we should come out from hiding.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras"

The old wizard shouted, and soon we were off to the mountains.

-[ [ [ [ [ [

The snowy pass did not seem too bad for the Prince and I since we walked on top of the cold snowflakes. But it seemed for the rest of them especially the hobbits were having a hard time. It had seemed Frodo had lost his footing and went tumbling backwards.

I went dashing towards him, hoping that he was well.

"Frodo!" shouts Aragorn while picking him up off the ground. I bent down and brushed off the snow from his body. Smiling softly I spoke.

"Why is that you always have my heart stopping in fright Mr. Baggins?"

He just laughed and looked into my green orbs, grinning widely. But Aragorn cut off Frodo with a grave look on his face.

"Frodo… Where is the ring?"

Everyone turned around now to look at Frodo and I, with the same question in their eyes, besides Gandalf and Legolas.

"Where is it Frodo?"

Aragorn asked again, almost frantic.

"I-uh-I" He mumbled with his words, so I stood up now and looked at everyone.

"I am carrying the ring"

Their eyes all landed on me now, I regretted now saying anything, but I slid the chain off of my neck and handed it to Frodo:

"I suppose this belongs in you care, friend." I told him sadly. Knowing that now, almost all the rings whispers would be told to him. It was something that I did not want to burden him with, but I had to do it since they didn't seem to trust me with the ring of power around my neck.

Gandalf turned around and spoke loudly. "Well, come on now"

And we soon started to move again, I looked at the snow below me feet, barely realizing that Boromir coming next to me. He whispered softly, but if it was to me or himself I do not know.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt…. Over so small a thing. Such a little thing"

I nodded slowly knowing what he spoke was true. Ever since that ring had came into the possession of Frodo, it has done nothing but destruction to us, and all that we had contact with.

[ [ [ [ [ [ [ [ [ [ [ [

The snow now was very deep for everyone to walk through. But here I was strolling casually through it, not really bothered by it. But one thing that did end up bothering myself was when Legolas just walked by Aragorn, and the man was traveling through the deep snow carrying two hobbits.

I sighed angrily and walked up to Aragorn, taken Frodo from his grasp. He smiled in thanks.

"It's only right to help out a friend"

I said happily while holding Frodo.

I looked at Frodo but was soon distracted by another sound it was howling in the wind, but this time it was more human.

"There is a fell voice in the air!"

The elf shouted over the loud cold wind but even so Gandalf yelled:

"It's Saruman!"

"_Again?"_ I sighed in annoyance, this guy just would not quit.

Suddenly rocks fell from above, and we made hast to the side of the mountain, out of dangers way. But we all knew that would not last too much longer.

"He is trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn yelled in desperation

"No!" The old wizard said quickly, he then turned around and started yelling something unknown to my ears at the heavens.

Lighting struck shortly after and we were being buried alive by snow from above. I popped my head out of the snow soon after and I yelled out annoyed:

"This is getting ridiculous"

Boromir nodded his head and spoke "We must get off the mountains! Make west of the Gap of Rohan, to my city"

Aragorn spoke up in defiance "the gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!"

Gimli then spoke up next, "we cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it let us go through the Mines of Moria!"

All of their ideas were shouted out to Gandalf the Grey, and looked lost in thought until he looked at Frodo "Let the ring-bearer decide"

We all looked at Frodo, I went over to him, and whispered in his ear. "It will be alright"

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked.

The hobbit looked at me and then to everyone else, "we will go through the Mines of Moria"

I looked down at him, and picked the hobbit up once more.

"So be it" Gandalf said softly

* * *

**So Alyan gave up the ring hmmm? Will it be the last time she has it around her neck? That is a mystery. :3**

**So, this was a rather hard chapter for me to write honestly. I hope it came out right, and the details are correct!**

**Sorry to disapoint anyone.**

**Anyways, THANK YOU FOR THE REVEIWS! They truly mean the world to me!:D**

**-Ashland3**

**Reviews are amazing! Wooohoooo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy~ xoxox**

* * *

Perhaps back when it was a younger time, the outer walls of Moria were a beautiful place. As of right now though; the air felt heavy, and the wind whispered omens into you air. It was surely a place that I did not want to be. But the ring-bearer decided this for us all. So who am I to go against Frodo's judgment? Or even Gandalf's?

We have been here for at least an hour, while waiting for my old friend to get the door open. It did not seem like it was opening anytime soon when the wizard sat down in defeat. I then turned back to our own situation:

"The mines are no place for a pony. Even one so brave as Bill." Aragorn said while taking off the harness of the brown miniature horse. I pet Bill one last time with Sam.

"Bye-Bye Bill" We said together while leading him in the direction out of Moria.

"Don't worry Sam, he knows the way home" Said Strider reluctantly.

I just smiled at his statement, knowing what he said was true. I turned around and walked over to Frodo while passing Pip on the way, "I wouldn't do that if I were you" I said with a smirk on my face, and it just grew when Aragorn scolded him.

Sitting down, while putting my few items on the ground as well. I smiled at the Hobbit next to me, he did the same back.

"I'm sorry I never gave the ring back" I said with a frown.

"It's alright Alyan, I knew you are just trying to protect me, and I am grateful for it" He had taken his small hand into mine reassuringly, looking into his wonderful blue eyes; I just smiled. It almost felt like the old days again.

"What would an elf like me do without a friend like you Frodo?"

We chuckled a bit, but it stopped suddenly when the hobbit had a brilliant gleam in his eye.

"Alyan, do you know the elvish word for friend?" He asked excitedly

I stared with wide eyes. "I have not a idea. Why?"

He got up and quickly went to the door. "It's a riddle…. Speak 'friend' and enter." Turning to Gandalf he asked again. "What is the elvish word for friend?"

I stared at Gandalf and while he spoke

"Mellon"

The doors opened up at the password

"I'll pick up the remaining items, and put out the fire. I should be in shortly" I said while getting up and dusting off my bottom, they all nodded in agreement and I went about doing my task. Humming an old tune Gandalf always sang when he was in the Shire.

I was just about to walk into the Mines when I scanned the area I saw my bow. I laughed slightly and went to the water's edge to pick it up.

"I think I need this" I whispered to myself, bending down to pick it up. I then turned on my heel to enter the mines.

Something wrapped around my ankle at the moment I turned around and drug me out into the open air over the lake; dropping everything in the process.

"Frodo!" I yelled instinctively But it did not seem to work since the said hobbit was now being dragged out of the mine.

"Strider!" Sam yelled while they all ran out of the Mines of Moria. And soon the monster let go of the hobbit, by force.

"I need….Help!"

I said while fearing for my life and getting dizzy all at the same time. And the beast finally showed its face.

"NOW!" I yelled even more franticly while trying to squirm out of his grasp. They all ran in to the water, trying to kill the beast. But it seemed that Frodo was captured again, and soon they finally succeeded, Aragorn catching both of us.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf shouted and I was put down on my feet, to scramble to retrieve my bow. I then ran past Legolas still shooting at the lake monster. But it would not last for long, rocks were crumbling from above. I yanked his collar and pulled him in yelling at him with venom in my voice during the process.

"Don't waste your own life for a creature like that, you moron!"

And soon, we were immersed in darkness.

"We now have but one choice" Said Gandalf while his staff now lighted the Mine. He spoke again:

"We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and more fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world"

I nodded to myself and looked at the rocks that were but five inches in front of Legolas and mine's face. "_I just saved our damn lives!" _I screamed in victory inside my head. But it was short lived when we all started to move cautiously and quietly throughout the Mine"

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

"Are we lost?"

"No"

"Gandalf is just thinking"

"Merry, I'm hungry"

I laughed at what Pip said while sitting next to Gandalf. We have not truly seen each other nor talked with one another for over twenty years.

"What are you thinking about Gandalf?" I asked with worry evident in my voice. He spoke while puffing away on his long pipe.

"My dear, I cannot say that the good of people will surpass the ill of this world…Just like I cannot say that I will live forever."

I smiled and leaned into him for a hug. Sorrow was in both of our eyes.

"But I believe that it is you right to see the good of this world and horrors of the earth"

A tear trickled down my cheek. "Now my old friend let us not ponder on thoughts like that for the moment"

We stayed in silence, both thinking our separate thoughts until Frodo came up

"There's something down there" He said rushing with his words. I stood up, now on edge.

"It's Gollum"

I remembered about this creature vaguely from what Bilbo said during his stories. I walked to the ledge of the cliff; now on alert for fear that the creature will try and steal the ring.

I was not fully listening to what Gandalf was talking about, until Frodo spoke, thinking that everyone was out of earshot. He now spoke with doubt in his voice.

"I wish the ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happen. " I looked down, we all felt the same.

"So do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the ring. In which case you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought." Gandalf spoke with wise words.

Realization hit me: "_Why am I here?"_

"Oh it's this way" Said the wizard with a smile on his face

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

"Behold, the great realm and dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf" Said Gandalf the Grey, putting his hands up in the air for emphasis.

I looked awestruck, huge marble pedestals towered over us, there were so many. I would think that this city was quite magnificent before it became a tomb. Since even now, my mouth was agape.

"There's and eye opener, no mistake"

I just nodded to what Sam said. And we continued walking the dark halls of Dwarrowdelf, until Gimli ran off to the right, into a smaller room.

"Gimli!" Gandalf yelled in a hushed tone.

We scurried in after him. Gimli yelled out in agony when he found out it was his cousin Balin's tomb.

I bowed my head in silence; it did not last long though when the prince spoke to Aragorn:

"We must move on, we cannot linger"

I scoffed at him in disbelief. He turned around and was about to say something some snide remark, when something metal fell loudly. And soon after that, a whole skeleton of a dwarf fell into the dried up well.

"You fool of a Took...Peregrin! What did you just do?" I scolded him harshly, Pip looked sheepishly at me and I was about to scold him even further but another noise made me stop. And it continued, with foul screeches added onto it.

"Orcs" Legolas said deathly. Aragorn quickly gathered the hobbits and ordered them to stay close to Gandalf. I made myself ready by maneuvering up to the stone walkway above. Trying my best to stay in the shadows, bow at the ready.

And soon, ghastly creatures came charging in, and I shot everyone I could, so that the hobbits were safe. And for a moment it looked as if we were ending it quickly, but it all changed when an ugly beast came smashing in, killing orcs in its stupidity. I watched it gaining up on the male elf.

"Move!" I yelled and he turned around, quickly getting the upper and hand and jumped onto the giant, shooting it straight through the head. It didn't work though, and Legolas quickly retreated off of the massive body. But with my focus on the Elf, I did not realize Frodo was in danger.

"Alyan! Aragorn!" he shouted He was taken by the leg for the second time for that night. I ran out from the darkness of the corner and went to Frodo.

Aragorn cut the monster and gave me time to pick up Frodo, and run to hide behind the cover of a rock pedestal. I whispered to him:

"I'm going to help Aragorn!" The hobbit just nodded and I went hurriedly to Aragorn's aid. But he was thrown against the wall. And the ugly beast went off again. I stood beside the ranger, and shot the remaining orcs.

"Ughh!" I turned around at the noise and saw what it was. Frodo was being stabbed by the monster.

"Frodo!" I shrieked and went over to the hobbit; I'd taken his glowing sword from him and stabbed to giant who was responsible for this. And that is what I kept doing until it finally went down. I looked down at the arrow that was in his head, and then brought my head up. Legolas stood on the other side. A stern look on his face, I nodded softly in his direction. And he did the same back understanding.

"Ahh" A voice said behind me, and swished around to look at the scene now in front of me.

"He's alive" Sam said happily, and I smiled to myself and walked away, ready to leave this place.

[[[[[[[

More noise was coming again, and we stared wide eyed looking at Gandalf for instructions.

"To the bridge of khazad-dum!" He shouted and started running in the opposite direction of the dreadful sound. But it seemed it was hopeless when we were now surrounded by the horrible creatures. I thought this was when I was going to die, but they all screamed in distress and climbed back to the crevices were they came from when a loud humming noise came from down the hall.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked annoyed. The wizard spoke gravely:

"A balrog, a demon of the ancient world. This for is beyond any of you. Run! Quickly!"

And we did, we ran as fast as we could, but it was cut short when all of us almost went tumbling into the Lava below. Gandalf then gave instructions to Aragorn, so we followed them out by running down the decaying stairs. Arrows that had fire on them, came pouring down. As if that was not enough a part of the stairs fell apart and the ranger and hobbit were still on the other side.

"Hang on…Lean forward….Steady….!" They crashed the now ruined stairs into the last remaining part. And we all ran off again

"Go over the bridge! Fly!" Shouted Gandalf.

And we did make it over the bridge, when the demon finally appeared. But the wizard stayed behind.

"You cannot pass!" The old man yelled sternly

"Gandalf!" Frodo and I yelled.

The demon pulled out a whip that was made of fire. And they sized each other up. Just then the old wizard put his sword and staff in shape of an X

"You shall not pass!"

I sighed in relief when the horrible beast fell below; foolishly thinking that it was over now.

"C'mon Gandalf!" I said quickly wanting to get out of this place. And so the man turned around, but did not see the whip that made him fall off the edge. He held on for only a moment for yelling:

"Fly you fools!" and he let go.

"Gandalf!" I yelled out in agony "No!" I ran in the direction of the bridge, but Boromir caught me. I struggled against him, trying to get away from him with all of my strength, but it was useless. I was breaking down.

[[[[[[[[[[[[

We made it out, but it did not matter. I was crushed; the man who watched me grow older was now gone from my life.

"Legolas, get them up" Said Strider.

"Give them a moment for pity sake!" shouted Boromir, but the ranger spoke back with anger:

"By nightfall, these hill will be swarming with orcs, We must reach the woods of Lothlorien, Come on Boromir, Legolas, Gimli get them up"

That is what they did, the elf came over to me and put his hand around me and hoisted me up.

"Frodo?" Said Aragorn, and I looked up to were said hobbit was. I let go of Legolas and went over to Frodo, putting his hand in mine. We are going to get through this.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

We walked from plain to plain; each one had their own different color, their own story to be told. We passed by many trees, that I swore were talking amongst themselves, we passed by waterfalls and lakes, some clear and others not. But right now, the forest was our destination. Leafs fell sporadically from the tree, some red, and then yellow or brown. It was beautiful, I felt at peace once again.

"Stay close young hobbits, they say that a great sorceress live in these woods. An elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her…fall under her spell." The hairy dwarf said to them all.

"Alyan" something spoke softly, "Alyan" it said again. And bright dazzling blue eyes went into my mind. I looked on confused and she spoke again. "We have been waiting a long time for you"

Gimli's voice broke the whisper: "Well here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk, and the ears of a fox."

But it seemed as soon as he said that, we were surrounded my arrows, so I quickly retaliated and drew my arrow, ready to aim.

"The dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark

I laughed at that comment, and looked at yet again, another beautiful elf. His almost white hair contrasted with his dark brown eyebrows. I smirked to myself

"_Is there such a thing called an ugly elf?"_

* * *

**Alright! That was by far the longest chapter I have ever wrote:3 S I am proud of myself. It was quite emotional for our dear Alayn eh?**

**I cant wait til Gandalf returns, I love that old guy.**

**And so, I take the lookes from th movie, C:**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU Can we get it up to 20? o-o bahaha.**

**Anyways, I hope I did alrigh with this chapter, since I suck at dialouge, D: and sorry for any grammer mistakes,**

**-Ashland:)**

**reviews are supaaaaa!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Its a filler, but it holds important content. :3**

* * *

They stood in front of us, with a glow around them that outshined any light that I have ever seen. The woman and the man piqued my curiosity to the full extent. They were gods in elfin form.

Lady Galadriel was a goddess, her curled golden hair tinged silver almost. She was a tall creature, much taller than the usual elfin woman that I have seen. But what caught me the most was her face, it looked delicate. But also deathly, she was truly amazing. And then Lord Celeborn; I cannot say much of him, but he looked very stern in the face. But perfect like the rest of the elves, he held himself with an air of confidence that almost outdid Elrond's. He spoke:

"Nine that are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him."

My awe-struck face quickly saddened and I put my forehead on the Back of Aragorn, so they could not see that I am truly a weak elf.

"He has fallen into the shadows.'"

But then, something odd happened; a white flash of white came from behind my eyelids, and I was at ease with the world. For some reason, I thought Gandalf was alright. I smiled and looked at the Lords of Lothlorien, while they continued speaking to the Fellowship.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

I wore a night dress; it was one of white and silver. Looking at my reflection below me, I was confused, I was not used to this face that I saw in the water, my skin now seemed to be much whiter that ever before, and my eyes were once an array of bright green and yellow. But now, they are a dark green with hints of blue and grey. Black hair now wisped below my ears.

I hit the water, trying my hardest to get rid of the stranger. I was upset.

"The reflection of you will always return, even more so when one does not wish to see themselves."

I looked to see where the voice came from: Legolas.

"You and your damn wisdom Mr. Greenleaf" I replied back while smirking up at him.

He gave a crooked smile and walked over to sit down beside me. I casually started to talk with him:

"I don't think I could ever live in a place like this, ya'know?" I leaned back and put my body weight onto my palms.

"Why is that?"

"The Shire is what I am used to, so the Shire is where I belong…But it's funny, when I was there I always wanted adventure, excitement. I craved it, but now? All I wish for is too go back to the Shire, and live a good life with Frodo and Sam; as well as the other hobbits."

I sighed and looked at the man beside me, and I spoke again:

"Tell me about Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood from the Woodland Realm."

I gave him a cheeky smile before chuckling softly, he replied back with a small smile etched onto his face.

"Tell me about Alyan, from the Shire."

I laughed and began talking about my life in the Shire, from the storied Bilbo told me and Frodo to the times where Merry, Pippin and I stole food from Farmer Maggots field. And he told me of his life, his family and home.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[

It was now in the wee hours of the morning, and I was hiding behind a tree listening to Lady Galadriel and Frodo speak with one another:

"I cannot do this alone."

"You are a ring bearer Frodo….. To bear a ring of power…Is to be alone. This task was appointed to you. And if you do not find a way, no one will."

"Then I know what I must do, it's just….I'm afraid."

My eyes tinged with water and I walked out from behind the tree and went next to Frodo. I looked at Galadriel and spoke bravely.

"Frodo will never be alone, he has Sam and I."

The goddess spoke once more bending down to Frodo

"Even the smallest person, can change the course of the future."

I smiled now, and looked at Frodo I told him to get some rest before we go. He complied and went back up the winding staircase that wrapped around the massive tree. I turned around and began walking off.

"Alyan" she spoke sternly.

I swiveled around to face her, and spoke once more while moving a delicate finger around a silver bowl that was on stone pedestal.

"Come forward and look into the mirror" Her eyes followed me.

I shuffled over to where she was and cautiously looked into the bowl, it was just water.

"Look deeper." He voice whispered inside my head

Gandalf appeared in the water, followed by Sam and Frodo, and finally Aragorn. They all held a saddened look upon their face. But what came into my vision next was that same black slit. It whispered mine and Frodo's name. I felt as if I was on fire, falling into the depths of Mt. Doom. It soon came to an end when I lost balance and fell to the ground.

"It has dried up….You truly are her." Galadriel whispered with a look of shock and wide eyes.

"What are spewing out?" I asked dumbly and hoisted myself off the ground and looked into the bowl once more, the water was gone.

"You are the daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel, Princess of Lothlorien."

I laughed, well not only laughed I fell onto the floor once more and had myself and had fits of deep laughs. Between these cacophonies I spoke as best as I could.

You… ha-ha! Are mistaken."

She looked at me, with what I believe to be an amused face

"Your powers to see, is weak. It shall come over time though…"

And with that, she walked off.

I got off the hard ground and looked up at the stars and whispered softly to myself.

"I need a drink."

I walked around aimlessly in the beautiful forest, not really caring where my feet take me.

"One should be careful, when walking alone at night."

A strong voice said next to me. I squeaked and looked at the male with wide doe eyes.

"Well, I am not alone now am I?"

He smiled and bowed to me, I looked at him with discomfort.

"My name is Haldir, Lady Alyan."

"We are all friends here, so there is no need to be so proper." I said while chuckling, and Haldir looked at me with a small smile.

We both continued to walk around Lorien, him telling me about himself and the history of this kingdom.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

The Fellowship received gifts from Galadriel, we lined up into a group and one by one the Lady of white gave us something of great value.

Aragorn received an intricate sheath and green stone called an Elessar.

While Boromir had gotten a wonderful golden belt.

To Sam, a mallom seed.

Frodo now had the light of the Star of Earendil.

Gimli asked for a strand of hair, and he received three.

Merry and Pip was awarded a belt of gold and silver, that had flower-shaped clasps.

An amazing longbow for Legolas.

But when she came to me, she told me to hold out my hand. She places a ring made of Mithril, which was adorned with a sparkling white stone

"I, Lady Galadriel give one of the Elves three rings of power to the next Queen of Lothlorien; Lady Alyan. This is the Ring of Adamant."

I slipped it onto my finger, and bowed to her, feeling grateful for such gift. And instantly I felt eyes bore into the back of my skull.

We set off in grey canoes, each of us were paired up into twos. I looked to the side of me and saw Galadriel, clad in a wispy white hooded dress. She raised her up, while I kept on paddling, occasionally looking at the ring on my finger. Not knowing the trouble ahead of us.

* * *

**Woah, well is that a huge load to take in, Alyan, know who she really is now.**

**And she got the Ring of Water from Galadriel, reson for that: Is because Galadriel is leaving lothlorien, to the west. And she knows that Alyan will be staying. So she gave it to her.**

**Anyways, Warrior Princess 01 got it right! haha, will I never be able to keep my secrets from ya?**

**Annnnnd her and Legolas got some bonding time in ;3 **

**So, the next chapter will probably be very long, cause she has a lot to decide, like who she is going with. Frodo and sam? Or the rest of the gang to save Merry and Pip. Hmmmm :D**

**Like, always THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**I love them all.**

**And sorry for any grammer, punctuation mistakes etc. I have truoble with it all.. haha**

**-Ashland**

**Reviews would be damn good :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy~**

* * *

I looked at Aragorn, trying to still comprehend what was going on with this chaotic world.

"I'd much rather have a longbow."

I pouted to myself, and the ranger looked at me as best as he could in the small boat:

"This ring" He started off while holding my hand looking down at my finger "Is one of the three rings in the world that was giving to the Elves, the true name is Nenya. But many call it the Ring of Adamant, or the Ring of Water. From what I heard, it is supposed to hold power gives preservation, protection….And possibly the concealment of evil."

I looked down at the ring wide eyed, was this ring truly something great?

"It is a blessing to have a ring like that in the Fellowship!" Gimli said matter o' factly.

I laughed, knowing that was the Gods honest truth.

I stopped suddenly when I felt something horrible in the pit of my stomach, and it soon came with a visual of these fowl beasts running on pure hate and malice. I swallowed a lump in my throat and spoke gravely to all of my company.

"There is great evil approaching."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

The Fellowship came upon a very rocky beach front soon after we had past two giant statues of warriors. So now we all randomly dispersed around the beach. Boromir went off though, in search of wood. But he held a face, one that I thought should be taken into concern, but I kept to myself while Aragorn gave us our agenda for the day.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats, and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."

"Oh yes?" The dwarf spoke up, with a tone of sarcasm. "It's just a simple matter of going through Emyn Muil…An impossible labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better! Festering stinking marshland as far as the eye can see!"

"Lovely." I said apathetically.

"That is our road, I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength Master Dwarf." Finished Aragorn shortly knowing that would quite the small man down.

"Recover my….Ughhh!" I smiled to myself and patted the Dwarfs shoulder.

"You do not need any my friend" I said softly so Strider and Legolas wouldn't hear.

I then proceeded to creep closer to the said Elf and Man talking and caught the last of their conversation

"It is not the eastern shore which worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something arises near, I can feel it. "

I opened my mouth to agree with what Legolas said put someone already beat me to talking:

"Where's Frodo?"

I turned around at breakneck speed and looked frantically for the hobbit. I had no luck, Frodo was out of sight!

I quickly grabbed for my bow, but was held back.

"Alyan, I will search for Frodo; stay here." Said Aragorn, and I replied back quickly:

"I trust you."

He nodded quickly and left for the woods. All there was to do now was to sit and wait. And that is what I did; I pondered more on the ring, and did not hear the bodies sit down next to me.

"You really like looking at the ring aye?" Said Pippin casually.

I looked up and saw that the remaining fellowship was now gathered around me, I then spoke quietly looking at the ring once more.

"It it strange for me to receive a gift on such a day."

The Dwarf and Elf looked at me puzzled, until Sam spoke up loudly.

"Oh yes! It is you birthday today isn't it Miss Alyan?"

"Aha!" Said the other two hobbits right after Sam, and they all quickly got up to hug me. I grinned and hugged them back, and when they were finished I turned to the two, and spoke:

"You see, for hobbits….It is customary to give out a present to your guests than receive a gift on your birthday. But it really doesn't matter, since there are so many hobbits living at Bags End, and all over the Shire that you get about one present a week!"

The hobbits all nodded vigorously, at the truth in my statement.

"Well then; I wish you a good day." Gimli spoke merrily and I gave him big thank you, as well with when Legolas sort of wished me a happy birthday.

The black slit rushed through my mind once more, and the feeling of evil was now greater than before. I jumped up at grabbed for my bow once more, and turned to them all:

"Frodo is in trouble!" I yelled and had taken off into the woods in search of the man and hobbit.

[[[[[[[

"Where is he?" I yelled to Aragorn while shooting down wretched creature, one after another they kept on coming in swarms. As if this reign of terror would never end. I was in a mindset, unlike no other as if I was the only thing there, all I could hear was when my arrow zoomed into a skull, or chest. It went in slow motion, the way the beast moved roughly with their sharp weapon, or how Gimli, a stout man moved lucidly to each monster, one by one they fell down. It wasn't until I was sliced at the arm that I truly came back to reality. I cried out in pain but kept on going, knowing that it was deep. But it would only be a flesh wound.

"Find the Halfling! Find the Halfling!" A rather big mix breed shouted out and pointed to where Pippin and Merry ran off to.

"No!" I yelled out and quickly started shooting again, trying with all my might to slower them all. But it seemed that to no prevail they were leaving. I looked at Aragorn for an answer hidden in his face but only saw one of determination. Somehow I knew that they had it under control. So I ran off in another direction in search of Frodo.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

I smiled when I found him on the Beach yet again, and I walked up next to him, he stared off into the distance, tears trickled from his beautiful blue eyes. He spoke hoarsely, as if he had to choke out the words.

"I have to go."

I frowned and fought back the tears, and I bent down to him on both of my knees putting my hands around his broad face, I caressed his cheeks softly and replied.

"I know."

I put my head into his small chest, only thinking that this could be the last time I see him. I laughed slightly and began to speak again:

"Do you remember when we first met Mr. Baggins?" He shook his head and I replied back.

"Well it was quite long ago, but I remember well: It was September, and only a week before Bilbo's birthday. And I ran into his house, almost hitting my head on the wood ceiling…. I yelled out his name and out popped you, from the corner of his kitchen. We just stared at each other for over a minute before Bilbo came in and I had to take my eyes off you. But you were the most fragile looking hobbit I have ever seen, always shy and conservative. Sam and I really didn't get you out of that state until you were fourteen. And soon after that, Merry and Pippin came into the picture….Even if they are a little queer. And then, I remember that one day we actually got you to come get crops from Farmer Maggot! Oh that was the day! Frodo Baggins and I had our first adventure:"

"_C'mon Frodo!" I whispered loudly looking around the farm on the outskirts of the Shire._

"_Hurry or Maggots gunna come!" Yelled Pip. _

_I looked at Frodo and he still held a look of nervousness on him. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his small hand into mine, and I whispered into his ear._

"_Mr. Baggins, we really should get going now."_

_His flushed face nodded shyly._

_And we were off, into the fields of crops enjoying the smell of the vegetables that surrounded us._

_It seemed to be short lived when I heard dogs and very angry voice._

"_Aye guys…"_

_Merry and Pippin were hoarding on mushrooms at the moment, and I quirked an eyebrow in disgust. I hated mushrooms._

"_Guys…."_

_I said again a little louder, hoping that they would stop. But even that didn't seem to do it._

"_MERRY AND PIPPIN!" I yell as loud as I can, and it seemed to get their attention, they turned around with large eyes and a mouth full of shrooms._

"_Dogs!" Yelled Frodo and we all only stayed still for a second longer before we had sprinted off in separate directions. _

_Even though, Frodo and I made it back to a tree we visited often, him out of breath and I not. We both collapsed onto the soft Earth. I looked at him and gave him a quick kiss, chuckling right after._

_Closing our eyes we laid in silence enjoying the sun that warmed our bodies, to the sound the insects made. It was heaven, some place that I always think of whenever I need to._

/

I looked back up, still fighting off the tears.

"You will never be alone Frodo Baggins."

"I know….I'm just afraid" he said while looking into my eyes.

"I am to…But we have to be strong."

We both smiled sheepishly and I looked at the ring and gripped it in my palm.

"Make sure you end this. Don't give up, you have a reason to live, and it's not just to destroy this damn ring…I have to be able to see you again."

"I will…Don't you worry" Frodo spoke bravely, even though tears still streaked down his face.

I kissed him on the lips, trying to tell him, that I needed him…That he couldn't leave, Sam and I. He kissed back softly.

I put my forehead onto his, tears trying to escape my green orbs still.

"You must leave now, Mr. Baggins." I whispered while getting up to my feet again, he just nodded and got into a canoe. I stared at him, while he started to paddle off. But a voice made me turned around.

"No Frodo!...Mr. Frodo!"

Samwise came running through the beach, and began trudging through the waters.

"Go back Sam! I'm going to Mordor alone!" Yelled Frodo with a strained voice.

"Of course you are! And I'm going with you!" Sam yelled back.

He kept getting deeper and deeper into the water, knowing full well that he could not swim. But it did not matter; Frodo paddled over to him and pulled him up.

I can't tell you what happened next, my vision became blurry with only a few tears, which ended up slipping down my cheek. I wiped them, and saw the last glimpse of them running off into the forest.

"_I will always love you Frodo Baggins"_

[[[[[[

Soon after, the rest of the Fellowship came behind me, and Legolas quickly got a boat ready, to chase after them.

"Hurry, Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore…" He looked at all of our stand still form and spoke again. "You mean not to follow them?"

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."

"Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed."

I turned around and had a fire burning in my eyes, I spoke:

"No, the Fellowship will never fail, unless we lose faith in one another."

Aragorn smiled, and walked closer to the woods.

"Now, leave all that can be spared behind… Let's go hunt some Orc!"

We all smiled and dropped useless things, and ran off into the woods, in search of Merry and Pippin.

* * *

** I hope you have enjoyed that last part of the Fellowship of the Ring {:**

**She decided to go with Aragorn,Legolas, and Gimli...**

**And, sorry if I didnt put alot of emotion into this chapter, since I am going to have Alyan talk about in the next chappy. **

**And if you are confused with how Alyan feels about Frodo, then please feel free to ask!**

**Like always, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOOOVE THEMMM :D**

**And I am sorry for any punctuation, and spelling errors C:**

**-Ashland**

**Reviews are awesome! **


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Running, and walking. That is what this broken Fellowship have been doing, chasing and playing catch up with the Orcs, trying desperately to retrieve Pippin and Merry from those ugly claws of our foes. Going through narrow ravines, traveling across barren fields that have held old trample marks from our enemy. Each plain held a path of destruction because of the mangy beast. It was sad time. The trees were whispering with each other, telling the stories of what Sauron was doing to the forest, they were angry.

It has been the third day of our pursuit, and we have found only small clues. The brooch of Lorien, carcasses of northern foul folk, and small hobbit footprints. Which I believed was Pip since he is of smaller proportion.

It has taken a toll on our smaller friend the dwarf. Even if he would never admit it otherwise, but he has become weaker with our journey, barely stopping for bend or break. Only the Lembas bread seemed to give him enough strength to keep us going. But now the night has grown frigid with cold air, and Aragorn and Gimli slept fitfully.

I wrapped my cloak around me tightly and picked up my bow and arrow, strapping it around my back. I picked myself up off the harden dirt floor, and started to walk off to the ways of the Forest.

"At such a time of night, where would a woman be going?" Asked Legolas thoughtfully, I just sighed and turned around on my heels, he was rather close to me, for I felt the heat of his body radiating off of his and onto mine, I looked him in the eye and spoke:

"I have become restless, along with the trees of the woods."

"Is it about the master hobbits departure?" He spoke almost sternly.

"My thoughts have circled around Frodo; as well as Sam I do admit. But something else has been clouding my mind, for the past three nights. If it is ill or not I am not sure."

In truth, I did know what it was. I had a dream of that fellow Gollum on our first night of our journey. A rather ugly creature, that he was, But the Ring made him that way. I felt pity for him, and hope. Hope that Frodo could change him around.

I turned around once more and started to walk off, before going I did ask if he wanted to come with me, and he politely accepted. So now he and I walked past many trees and sleeping animals talking ever so softly.

"They are talking about us." I said with a look that could match Galadriel's.

"Who is?"

"The spirit of trees….Listen closely"

And true to my word, his face had realization on it, when he heard the soft whispers in the wind. I sang softly in delight:

"_The road goes ever on and on down from the door where it began. Now far ahead the road has gone, and I must follow if I can, pursuing it with eager feet, until it joins some larger way where many paths and errands meet. And whither then? I cannot say."_

I chuckled quietly and looked at Legolas, who held a small smile of amusement, but his eyebrows quirked in a questioning manner.

"Bilbo, my old friend used to sing that every time he went off on his adventure, and when he returned some 20 to thirty years later, there he was singing that tune again."

"Growing up with the hobbit kind, has made you much different, you seem much more at one with yourself, then if you were born in Mirkwood. My friend, you are more alive than the rest of us."

"When we were in Lorien, I have become acquainted with an elf by the name of Haldir, there he told me, of the fights and feuds Elves and Dwarfs had, and still have to this day. But here you are, befriending a dwarf and Gimli of all of them!"

We both silently smiled and I self consciously looked at the ring on my finger, fidgeting with it. The beautiful ring shone through the moonlight, as if making it glow.

"You are the daughter of the Lady of the woods, the most known elf of middle earth's time." He asked more than stated.

"I guess I am, but one would not tell with my upbringing. Dark hair grows on my head, while blond locks shower from hers. She is a brave warrior, who speaks the elfish tongue and knows of the past, present and future. She said that I hold that gift, but my heart holds doubt. And doubt cannot rule over a village like Lorien one day."

We stopped, and recognized that we have made it back to the campsite. The sleeping dwarf and man still moved around wildly from the cold, but they would have to get up soon. The sun would be rising in an hour or so.

"You are not the elf from when I first met you, in Rivendell my dear friend. The one I know now has made sacrifices far much greater than the normal being. You have showed strength in times of weakness, and in the days of depression, you have given us light…To say that you are not fit to be a leader, is a foolish thing to say Alyan. And if you wish to learn our native tongue, I shall teach you."

I smiled at his kind words, and repaid him with a chaste hug. He looked at me shocked at such a movement I just made and stepped back, his eyes were enlarged.

"Have I made bad judgment?" I asked in a whisper.

I bowed down, and swiftly walked away, taking his silence as the answer. The hill just thirty feet away is where I sat, looking at the now rising sun, footsteps awakened me from my trance like state of looking at the beauty in front of me.

"Alyan." The man spoke softly, and I turned my head and smiled at Aragorn and patted down to the ground next to me, offering a seat.

"Did I make a bad choice when I did that, my friend?"

"There is such a thing of making bad choices, but if you feel that if it was right in your head and heart, than it must have been a good choice for you."

I grinned and squinted my eyes closed; the sun now peaked over the hills fully.

"I think today will be a good day, Aragorn."

"You think?"

"Mhmm." I finished shortly and we both got up and went back to the camp to wake up Gimli and kept on moving forward.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

How we always ended up in this sort of predicament, I was not sure. But here we were circled yet again, by weapons.

"Who are you and what are you doing in this land?" The rider asked in a tone, which reminded me of the late Boromir.

"I am called Strider" answered back Aragorn. "I came from the North, hunting Orcs.

"How did you escape or sight? Are you elvish folk?" The rider said while dismounting his regal horse, and walked closer to Aragorn.

"No. Only two of us are an Elf. Prince Legolas, Son of Thranduil from the Woodland Realm in distant Mirkwood," he pointed to me now "And Princess Alyan, Daughter of Celeborn, from the kingdom of Lothlorien."

The rider now looked at me, his curiosity piqued. "Then there is a Lady in the Golden Woods, as old tales tell! But I did not think I would live to see the day!"

He spoke happily while looking down at Nenya.

"You do hold one of the three rings of elvish power, Lady Alyan. But how did you come to receive such a gift?"

I now spoke hesitantly, not truly sure of what to say.

"I...got this…"

"She did receive the ring, as a parting gift from the Lady of the Woods, since she will herself take on Lady Galadriel's title, as seer and ruler of Lorien." Aragorn finished saying for me, but I looked at him with wide eyes, in shock that he gave away that much detail.

His smiled stained his face, even when he asked the dwarf his name. But it seemed to be short lived when Gimli spoke up in a dark voice.

"Give me your name, horse master, and I shall give you mine."

I laughed at Gimli's response, knowing to well of the Dwarfs pride. Aragorn looked at me, in disbelief, and then turned around once more to the nameless rider who now walked closer to Gimli.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf… if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

I gripped my arrow but made no sudden movements, but unlike me, Legolas did the exact oppiste, and readily had his arrows at the rider.

"You would die before your stroke fell."

Even more spears were now pointed on us, but Strider quickly pushed the Elf's weapon down.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, this is Gimli son of Gloin, and you already knew of Legolas, and Alyan. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king.

The man now looked down in sadness, speaking once again.

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe, not even his own kin." He took off the silver plated helmet he was wearing, and we now saw his full face, and soon the spears and other weaponry were taken off of us.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king… and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The white wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say…. As an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets."

"We are not spies" Aragorn spoke for all of us. "We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friend captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two Hobbits with them?" Gimli asked frantically.

"They would be small. Only children to your eyes." Said Aragorn.

The rider looked down grimly "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them" He pointed to a plain not far from where we stood; all you could see now was smoke rising. Adrenaline rushed through me, and I ran through the horsemen, desperately trying to see if my two hobbit friends were alive.

I got there quickly, and started to tear through the bodies, and I came upon Pips golden belt.

And I turned around, now facing my other friends while they jumped off two new horses.

"They have to be alive." I said shortly, and I idly looked off into the direction of Legolas, who was most likely saying a prayer.

Aragorn went over to me, and fell towards the ground, yelling up at the sky.

"A hobbit lay here… And the other. They crawled, their hands were bound." He moved off in a different direction like he was hot on their trail, and he soon picked up rope covered in dead grass. "Their bonds were cut" He got off the ground and started looking at the dirt for clues. "They ran over here. They were followed" We all now started running after Aragorn. "Tracks lead away from the battle… into Fangorn Forest."

"Fangorn?" Gimli asked gravely "What madness drove them in there?

I looked at them all, and spoke happily:

"They are safe." They all turned around to me, and I spoke again. "The Ents will be good to them."

And it was true, a vision flashed through my mind, and there I saw, a huge Ent, holding both Merry and Pip.

"It is our duty now, to retrieve them. Knowing Pip and Merry, they will annoy him." I said jokingly while I lead the way into Fangorn Forest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, after a very long break, I am back. This one is a bit short, but It'll be longer next time. I am just trying to get back into the swing of LOTR.**

**It's a filler, until I re-read a bit, and watch the movies.**

**NOTE: I took your guys opinion, and the kiss the Alyan gave to Legolas, was a bit to soon, so, I re-wrote it, and it's now jsut a hug. **

* * *

We walked through the murkiness of the forest, hoping to a glimpse of Merry and Pip, but to no avail. Even when we ducked under trees, or crunched through the decaying fallen branches. We saw no sight of them.

The trees whispered in hushed tones, so you only heard enough to know that they are watching. Yet, in the time we were searching for our hobbit friends, I couldn't help but think of both Frodo and Sam.

How were they? Was everything all right? I looked down at the ring once more, and played with it on my finger. Why couldn't this power that Galadriel said I had work now, and see if they are Ok.

"_The world doesn't work that way."_ Frodo once said to me. I smiled and remembered the simple days of our life. Were we known that there was an outside world, out of shire. But yet, all we did was talk about it.

I still hoped that was true… If we didn't go into Bilbo's house that night. If that ring was never created…If Gandalf was still alive. All of this would have been better than what it was now. When we dreamed about getting out of the shire, it wasn't like this it wa-

My train of thought stopped when I bumped into the now stationary Aragorn.

"We will sleep here tonight." He said while unloading his pack off his back.

I looked around and thought that it was better than nothing, while taking off my pack as well. And I was back into my revere of thoughts.

"_They say that you are an elf, it that right?" A young Samwise asked me, I just smiled and showed him my ears. He grinned wildly and looked at Frodo._

"_I told you Sam." Was all the blue eyed hobbit said._

"_You guys are supposed to have excellent hearing, is that true?" Sam asked again._

"_I do." I said happily._

"_Then could you help us with requiring food from Farmer Maggot?" An excited Merry spoke up._

"_No way Merry! She isn't helping you guys with your queer plans." Sam vented out._

I laughed, Sam didn't always see eye to eye with Merry and Pip, but I knew they were good friends. Perhaps not as good as it is with Frodo, but friends nonetheless.

Legolas looked over at me, most likely wondering why I chuckled, but I picked myself up, and collected firewood.

/

I held my legs close to my chest, and watched the fire, it flickered and moved with the wind. Aragorn and Gimli shivered every so often. But the fire couldn't be more than a dull flame, for fear that we would be found.

"It is my watch." I said emotionless to the elf who sat down next to me. He ignored anyways, and I thought it was a good time for me to explain myself.

"Don't take my silence for me being upset with you Alyan." He spoke out before me. I turned to him and watched as his hair wisped slightly. "Elves are…well we are complicated by nature, and how we are raised…It just shocked me this morning that you, an elven woman like yourself would be so blunt."

"Like myself?" I questioned.

He answered me back, but with another question "What is Frodo to you?"

I smiled instantly. "A very good friend." I said shortly. And looked back at the fire, I shall never say what Frodo and I really are, since I myself haven't a clue either. But it looked like that wasn't the answer he expected.

"Right then." Legolas said with a crooked smile. The soft crackling filled our ears again, and we didn't speak for a half hour.

"Do you think all will end well?" I questioned more myself than him.

"Are you not the one who can see all?" He chuckled, but then spoke once more. "I think it will, but I also know that we will suffer greatly before it is over."

"We already have." I said thinking of Gandalf and Boromir. "And everyone around us."

/

Another day of walking began; it seemed even harder for poor Gimli and Aragorn. They did not get much sleep as of late, and food was scarce. Lumbas bread could only fill you up so much.

I felt guilty that Legolas and I could walk another two days without stopping, and they couldn't. I then imagined what Sam and Frodo were going through.

/

Could it truly be him? It really didn't look like him…But I knew when I saw that smile, it was.

"Gandalf!" I shouted, while he just nodded. I grabbed him in a tight hug, and cried.

"I thought you were gone…" I whispered.

"I know, I know…But I am here for you my dear." He spoke in a caring manner.

I let go, and wiped my eyes. It really was him.

"Alyan?" I heard two familiar voice say.

"Pip? Merry?" I asked, and just like that, I was tackled into a hug by both of them.

"I missed you both so much. What happened?" I scolded lovingly.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe what has happened to us, come! There is a clearing just a bit away, and we will tell you everything that has become of us!" Pip shouted, pulling me north were I suspected the clearing was.

I turned my head and looked at Legolas and Aragorn and smiled.

At least, I could be at peace for the moment. But I knew, even if we got Gandalf back, we still had a way to go. This was only a small hill that we climbed over, and yet there was still a whole mountain to trudge over. Even so, I rejoiced with everyone. And cried some more, while holding on tight to Gandalf.

In the back of my mind though, my mind was still muddled about how Frodo was, and we would make it out of this alright.

Pip stood up and spoke:

"Where are we going next?" I just laughed to myself. At least the spirits were high.

* * *

**Right then, I hope you enjoy, and once again SORRY for taken sooo long. I love all of you guys:D**

**I also wrote two new fics.**

**Jumper, (movie) it's a Griffin/OC (aka Jamie Bell)**

**And Harry Potter Draco/OC, So if you like, Check em' out ja?:DD**

**-Ashland**

**Showsomelove?**


	12. Chapter 12

**WOW, it has been long...**

Where have I've been? Well you know, there and back again but that is all over with now, I have some** NEWS!**

I was re-reading some of my writings, and to say the least they are awful! **(IMHO)** so, I am rewriting** ALL** of the chapters, starting with chapter **ONE**, so if you want, take a look at it, **(I recommend!)** and soon after (this day or the next) I will have re-written another chapter or two,** so check back often,** or** wait until I make a final notice saying all of the Chapters are re-written and done with! **As soon as this is finished with, I will** start on chapter twelve!**

Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I hope to see you all soon!

**-Ashland**


End file.
